Strange Things
by bluerockerdragongirl
Summary: A new girl moves to Karakura Town. Sounds like a normal occurance, yet while falling into a new routine and making new friends, the unexpected can happen. Rated Teen for violence and occasional swearing.
1. First Day

Strange things...

Chapter 1

Yup im writing a Bleach fic, i've decide to take a break on legend of the dragoon (dang writers block) and try and go with this... btw, this is set after all of the arrancar crap, so lets assume that Aizen and all of the arrancars are dead, and Orihime is rescued. Also, all of the characters are in their last year of high school, so they are technically seniors. Please read and enjoy!!!

Author notes: throughout this story, I will put a "focus" instead of "POV" because POV refers to a first person perspective, whereas my story is in third person. (That and the focus is kinda self explanatory…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's focus

---------------

It was a normal day at Karakura High and class was about to begin. A certain orange haired teen yawned with boredom. "Morning Ichigo!" called a familiar voice. It was the plucky and always happy Orihime. "'Morning, Orihime..." Ichigo replied groggily, slumping slightly (Soul Reaper patrols are rough…)"Yo." Ichigo looked up to see the ever-quiet Chad. "Morning Chad." replied Ichigo. "What's up with you??" "There's a -." "HELLOOOO, Ichigo!!!" shouted Keigo, who then proceeded to give Ichigo a hug. "GET OFF!!" yelled Ichigo. He then began to pull Keigo off of himself. "Alright then class settle down." called Misato. "Get to your seats, you hooligans..." "WHAT!!!" the class cried in disdain. "ANYWAY" Misato screamed at the top of her lungs. "We have a new student with us. You may come in." In walked in a girl with long blue-black hair and eyes as blue as midday summer skies. "Well. Introduce yourself." urged Misato. The girl shifted uncomfortably. She then cleared her voice and said "Hello. My name is Hatoshi. Hatoshi Takamata."

Hatoshi's focus

--------------

Hatoshi just moved to Karakura from Kyoto and she was as nervous as could be. She grew up in Kyoto; she had friends there. Well, if you could call them friends. They often asked her to do their homework for them, and asked her favors, such as getting sodas, etc. As her parents said: "It's time for a change Hatoshi, and a new town will good for us." But that was a lie. The only reason they moved was because her parents were able to find better jobs here. But she was used to the moving business; her parents often moved into different houses in different sections of Kyoto. BUT when that happened, she still went to the same school!! It just wasn't fair!! The voice of Ms. Ochi tore Hatoshi from her thoughts. "Take a seat wherever you want." Hatoshi looked around and saw an empty seat behind a tall, orange haired teen. "Ooooo...Bad choice Ms. Takamata." said Ms. Ochi. "That boy is a BAD influence, I would recommend changing seats. But if you REALLY want to sit there...Be my guest." "Aw, shut up you old bag!!" yelled the boy. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." began the teacher."So that boy's name is Ichigo..." Hatoshi thought. "Ughhh you're not old..." Ichigo grumbled. "Good." the teacher said with a smirk. "Now to begin..." the teacher then began her lecture.

------------

At lunch Hatoshi was greeted at her desk by a girl with red hair and glasses. "So...where did you move from, Miss Takamata?" inquired the girl. "I - I - I moved here from Kyoto." Hatoshi replied in a shaky voice. (Hatoshi was really shy.) The birl leaned in really close, her hands raised a little. "Umm, what are you doing??" asked Hatoshi. "Hmmm looks like an A cup...No matter..." "CHIZURU!!" yelled another girl. The redhead was then knocked down by a girl with spiky black hair. "Leave the new girl alone!!! Can't you see she's scared stiff!!??" Hatoshi then spoke up: "Umm, I'm not -" "I'm not saying you're a wuss." replied the raven-haired girl. "I'm just saying you're nervous cause you're new. Am I right?" Hatoshi then looked down with embarrassment. Her mom always told him that she spoke out too much. "Sorry" Hatoshi said in an ashamed tone. "Whoa. Don't act like I'm condemning you to the electric chair... What school did you transfer from?? Sergeant Stiff's University of Mega Manners?" Hatoshi giggled a little. "Something like that." She then smiled. "I transferred from Daimon Prepatory School for Girls in Kyoto." "Kyoto huh?" replied the raven haired one. "Oh! I almost forgot!!! My name is Tasuki, and my FRIEND here is Chizuru. Sorry about what happened earlier, Chizuru is the local lesbian." "Darn tootin!" replied Chizuru. Hatoshi giggled again. "Do you want to meet the rest of my friends? I'm sure they'll like you." Tasuki then smiled. "Come on!" She then grabbed Hatoshi's hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

Meanwhile on the school roof, (no focus)

"Does anyone know where Tasuki is??" Orihime asked the gang. Uyru was dutifully repairing a shirt for one of the girls in class. Chad and Ichigo were drinking sodas in a bored fashion. "I'm sorry Orihime, could you say that again?" Uyru said (while still focusing on his sewing). "Have seen Tasu-" "Sorry I'm late!!" Tasuki ran up the stairs with the new girl behind her. "I was protecting her from Chizuru."

Hatoshi's focus

---------

Hatoshi almost froze when she saw the group. She wasn't their friend, she shouldn't be there. But equittiqe demanded that she remain there because she was invited by Tasuki. "The new girl..." murmured the orange head."Hi..." Hatoshi said quietly. "Ichigo. Be nice to the new girl." "Sorry." Ichigo replied quietly. Hatoshi began to introduce herself: "I'm-" "We already know your name, Miss Takamata." interrupted a boy with glasses. "Uyru..." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. "Do you want to be pounded flat by a girl, or will you shut up and continue sewing? Your choice." "Whatever." replied Uryu. He then went back to his pleasurable labor. "Umm..." Hatoshi wanted to say 'If I'm not wanted I can leave' but that would have been just rude. "What?" asked Ichigo. "If you want a soda there's sodas right there." He pointed to his left to a pile of sodas. "But no more than two. We used up all our change on those." "No it's not-" Hatoshi protested "ICHIGO..." began Tasuki. "Gawd Tasuki, let the girl speak for herself. She's not a puppet you know." Hatoshi blushed a little. Thankfully nobody noticed that. Minutes flew by and before she knew it, Hatoshi had new friends.

-------

It was the end of the day and Hatoshi never felt so tired. She had stayed late at school to help her teacher clean up the class and tutor a couple of students. Now she was walking down a dark street to her house. Her parents would understand her tardiness. She continued to walk along the street pondering her life when she felt an odd chill down her back. She then noticed that no one was on the street. "That's strange...It's only 7:00..." Hatoshi then felt a strange pressure on her body and the last thing she saw was black.


	2. Meeting

Strange Things...

Chapter 2

Meeting

Well this is chapter 2... Didja like the evil cliffhanger? (Muhahahahahaha) I'm sooo evil... or maybe lazy...let's say both...w/e...get the story already!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatoshi's focus

---------

Hatoshi couldn't see anything, only darkness. After a few seconds she could see the streetlights and the rest of the missing street. But something was wrong... Hatoshi just couldn't put her finger on it... She then noticed a long chain sticking out of her chest. "What the..." A huge explosion knocked Hatoshi off her feet. "AAAHHHH!!!!" When she landed she was surprised to find herself in no pain whatsoever. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by black fabric. "Are you okay girl?" asked a rough male, voice. "Yes..." Hatoshi replied. "What's going on?? Why do I have a chain sticking out of me??" "That's your 'Chain of Fate'." replied the voice. "What bothers me is that it's not broken." "Is it bad that it's not broken??" Hatoshi asked. "No..." said the voice."That just means that your still a living soul." "WHAT??!!!" Hatoshi looked up to see a man with a huge red pony-tail and shades. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LIVING SOUL'??!!" she yelled. "I am alive yes, but a soul??!! If I'm a soul then shouldn't my body be right over there!??"

She then mockingly looked over to where her 'body' should be and was dumbstruck to see, herself. "Say what???" she said. "Oh, there it is." said the red-head. "But why am I right there???" Hatoshi said in a scared voice. "Like I said, you're a soul now." replied the man. "But...I can't die now!!! I have so much more to do with my life!!! I have to graduate school, and go to college..." "Whoa whoa whoa." said Mr. Red. "Who said you're going to the afterlife right now? Like I said, your still 'alive'; you can't go there yet." "Oooooh...then why am I out of my body??!!" Hatoshi exclaimed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know..." the man replied "I **WAS** sent here because I'm supposed to watch a soul... by the way, watch out for the hollow." "What's a -" her question was cut off by a loud roar. "That would be it." replied the man. Hatoshi tried to look over her shoulder when she realized she was being held by the man she was talking to. She blushed a deep crimson color and pushed him off. She turned around to see a HUGE white spider thing... Well it looked like a spider to her. The man was instantly in front of her and yelled "RUN!" Hatoshi tried to run but; her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. "I can't move!!!" she yelled. He groaned a little. "Stupid spiritual paralysis..." he grumbled. He then pulled out a sword and ran toward the creature. "Wait! Won't that thing hurt y-" A long thick white string wrapped around Hatoshi's legs and dragged her to the ground. "Aaahhh!!" The string suddenly went slack. Hatoshi looked up to see that it was cut in two. "You should be able to run now!! Now go!" yelled the man. "But what about you??!!" Hatoshi yelled back. "I can handle it easily! I'm good at this kind of thing!" he yelled in a cocky manner. "But...Fine!" Hatoshi found (as a pleasant surprise) that she could move. She then proceeded to run down the edge of the street to a safe distance. She then turned around to watch the battle.

The guy was doing good. He jumped and dodged the blows of the - what was it he called it?? Oh! He called it a "**Hollow**". He then landed a deep cut on the hollow's face. "Go red head!" Hatoshi cheered.

Hollow focus

-------

The hollow heard a strange joyous noise. It shivered with revulsion at the sound. It then looked up to see the female soul it tried to eat only seconds ago... She had an obvious drop in spiritual nutrition, but she was easier prey... The hollow jumped over the Soul Reaper and began to charge towards the female.

Hatoshi's focus

-------

Hatoshi was horrified to see the hollow running straight toward HER. **"YOUR MINE!!!!"** Hatoshi heard an evil, screeching voice scream. "Oww..." Hatoshi slowly fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. The hollow was about to chomp on Hatoshi when, strangely enough, it disintegrated. The red-head was right where the hollow once was, and was panting heavily. "Are. you. Okay?" he panted. Hatoshi nodded slowly, her hands still on her ears. "Come on. I'll take you back to your body and you can forget about this whole incident. Okay?" He held out his hand in that friendly 'I'm not going to hurt you' kind of way. He then smiled in that cute, cocky way. "Before I go... Can you tell me your name? You say I'm going to forget anyway..." The man sighed and then said "Fine, my name is Renji. Renji Abarai." "I'm Hatoshi Takamata. Thank you for saving me, Mr. Abarai." Renji couldn't help but smile a little. "Come on. I bet your parents are worried about you." "Ohmygosh!! Your right!! What time is it Mr. Abarai??" "It's 7:10 in this time section Miss Takamata." replied Renji. "How do I get back in my body??" Hatoshi asked her newfound, red-haired protector. "Lay down. I'll do the rest. It'll work best if you lay right beside your body." Hatoshi did as she was instructed. Right before she saw black, she felt a spray of air in her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, chp. 2!!!! I'm sorry that they both ended in the same way but that's the way it's gonna be... I'll try to make the end of the next chapter different...


	3. Ummm

Strange things..

Chapter 3

Ummmm..

Chapter 3... hmmm I think writing fanfiction is the only type of writing I actually enjoy... Odd...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji's POV

---------

Renji sighed. This was a bit akward. He, Renji Abarai, was now jumping from rooftop to rooftop while carrying a girl he rescued from a hollow. "Assistant captains' don't usually do this grunt work" he mumbled. He stopped and pulled out a cellphone. He clicked a few buttons and _viola_; an instant mini-map of the general area he was in. He touched his hand to her forehead to access her memories. He could instantly see (from the girl's point of view) the way to her house. In minutes he was there.

Using the directions from her mind, Renji easily found the window to her room. He would have walked through the wall, but he was carrying a living person. He waved his hand alittle and the window unlocked and opened. He walked into a large room that was, surprsingly, very neat and clean. "Must be very orgainized" Renji mumbled. To his right was a computer table with a TV and computer moniter on top of it. There were also numerous CD's that had classical music and (to Renji's surprise yet again) rock music. Under the table was a tower processer. To Renji's left was a well made medium sized bed. It had light blue sheets and a few pillows. The only other notable feature about the bed was a single stuffed plushie of a tiger. He layed the girl on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. He took one last look at the room and saw a couple of bookshelves completely filled with well, books. "Hope you have a good life." he said quietly. He then walked through the window, closeing and locking it as he went, and bounded into the night.

A few hours later, in Seireitei

-----------

Renji was standing in front of the Captain of the First Company, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. "Why was I summoned before you, sir?" Renji asked. "You took longer than was necessary for an assistant captain." Yamamoto replied. "Well.." Renji began. "I got sidetracked.." "By what?" the old man demanded. Renji gulped. "A-a soul sir." "It dosen't take that long to preform a _konso_." Yamamoto answered. Renji could tell that the old man was being irritated by this interrogation. "But she was a living soul, she was knocked out of her body when the hollow attacked. So I-" "A living soul?!" Yamamoto interrupted, surprised. "What did you do after you defeated the hollow?" he asked. "I returned her soul to her body and trasnported her home. She was a nice kid." "A girl? What did she look like Abarai?" Yamamoto continued to demand. Renji was perplexed by the question but, orders are orders. "Well, she had really long blue-black hair and blue eyes." "Anything else Abarai?" Renji thought for a moment. "Yes sir, her name was Hatoshi Takamata." Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly. "I have new orders for you. Go back down to Earth, and watch over that girl. She has a high spritual content buried deep inside of her. If a hollow devoured her...I'd hate to think about it.." "Yes sir." replied Renji. "You may leave now..Go." When Renji left Yamamoto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "So you decided to resurface; eh, Ryumisha?

a week later: human world, Hatoshi pov

---------------------------

Hatoshi woke up and groaned. She had that dream again. That was the fifth time that week.. Oh well. Hatoshi padded down the stairs of her house to see her mother in a workdress. "Good morning Hatoshi. Sleep well?" "Yes mom, thanks for asking." She then sat down and made a bowl of cereal. She looked up to notice a news bulliten: "Today we bring you a report of another explosion that occured last night. It appears that no one was harmed and strangly enough, no power outages occured. We'll bring you more news in a minute." "Hatoshi! I'm going to work, see you later tonight!" Hatoshi's mom yelled. "Bye m-" Hatoshi stopped at the sound of the door closing. "Mom..." Hatoshi looked down at her cereal and realized that she was no longer hungry. "Here Kuromaru!" A black medium sized dog came running towards Hatoshi. "Hey boy, do you like dry Cheerios? Hm?" The dog barked with joy. "I bet you do!" Hatoshi smiled. Kuromaru was in her family since Hatoshi was 12 so he was 3 years old; and well trained too. Hatoshi poured her unfinished cereal in Kuromaru's bowl and smiled as her dog wolfed it down. "Good boy." She petted him lightly and then walked out of her house, locking the door as she went.

Renji's POV

----------

Renji watched the girl from atop a lamppole and sighed. "Ugh. Assistant capatins DEFINATLY don't do this kind of grunt work..." He contiuned to watch the girl as the hours progressed slowly.

a few hours later

--------

He then noticed that the girl began to talk to a tall, orange haired boy. He was surprised to see that she wasn't yelling at the boy at all. "Kurosaki? Not fighting with others? This is a surprise."

Ichigo's POV

-----------

Ichigo was minding his own buisness, talking to his new friend Hatoshi, when he felt the strange feeling of being watched. He looked through the window to see a black figure on the lamppost outside. "What the?" "Is somthing wrong Ichigo-san?" "No, and don't call me san. Do you see the black bird outside?" Hatoshi began to look out the window. "No. I don't see a bird anywhere.." Ichigo looked out the window again, but the figure wasn't there anymore. "Class, lunch is over. Please take your seats." "Sorry Ichigo..I couldnt find your bird." "Ah it's fine." Time passed and the teacher gave a quiz. "Ugh..." Ichigo was dutifully filling out answers on his answer sheet when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He was confused. Hatoshi never cheated on tests. He looked to his side and almost screamed when he saw a familar redhead in his face. "I am going to freakin kill you." Ichigo whispered. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Renji laughed. Ichigo was an inch close from punching Renji straight in the face. "Man that was hilarious." That was it. No more. Ichigo punched Renji right in the face, causing him to fly through the wall. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?" the teacher asked over her novel. "No ma'am" Ichigo answered. For the rest of the quiz Ichigo was constantly berated with insults from Renji, which made it quite difficult to take the quiz at all; much less pass it. When it was finally over, Ichigo punched Renji again; but to watchers it looked like he was yawning. "What crawled up your butt and died?" Renji asked for the millionth time. "You, so will you shut up?!" Ichigo yelled. "Kurosaki...You yell one more time and I will send you to the principle's office." the teacher warned. "Not that it would help.." she added under her breath. "Heard that." Ichigo murmered. "_Man_." Ichigo thought, "_This is going to be one crappy day_.."

Hatoshi's POV

-------------

Hatoshi was puzzled by her friend's behavior. Not the fact that he was talking back to a teacher, that was normal, but the fact that he was yelling at thin air. Ichigo was a little odd she had to admit, with that hair color being natural and all, but this was a bit...TOO odd for Ichigo. When the teacher wasen't looking Hatoshi tapped his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "Yea, why do you ask?" She was quiet for a second. Wasent it obvious?! Oh well.. "Well, you were kind of yelling at thin air.." Ichigo was quiet for a few minutes. Hatoshi immediantly felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" she was immediantly cut off by the sound of a piece of paper hitting her desk. She looked down to see it say (in an untidy scrawl) "Do you beleive in...stuff like...ghosts or something like that?" She was immediantly confused. "Ghosts?" she wrote back. She tapped his back with the paper (now folded up). About five seconds later the paper landed on her desk. "Yes, ghosts..anything like that." Hatoshi thought for a moment. Her mind then went to five years ago.

Flashback

-----------

_ It was a cold day in Kyoto. It was raining and it wasnt going to let up for a day or two. Hatoshi was at her grandmother's funeral. She was wearing a small black dress and she was crying softly. She had loved her grandmother very much. "Hatoshi." It was her mother. She was also in a black dress, but hers had almost no ruffles or lace of any kind upon it. "It's time to go." Hatoshi nodded quietly and walked to her parents car. Ironically, it was also black. That night, Hatoshi looked out of the window of her room and she screamed. There, on the street, was her grandmother. _

End flashback

-------

Hatoshi slowly wrote the word "Yes." When she gave him the paper, she felt a slight pang in her chest. As he was writing she slowly placed her hand to her head and fought with all of her strength not to cry.

Ichigo's POV

--------

"Hey orangey" Ichigo looked over towards Renji again. "What?" "Is there any reason in particular for your girlfriend to be crying?" "WHAT?! She is not my girlfriend!!!" Ichigo (barely) whispered. "That girl behind you is about to cry. What did you do to her?" Ichigo turned his head slightly and was surprised to see his calm, smart, 'never say never', friend with her head buried in her arms. He turned back around and pulled out another sheet of paper. On it he wrote: "Are you okay?" He waited paitently for five minutes. He then realized that she wasnt going to write back and gave up.

When the teacher dismissed the students Ichigo watched silently as she ran out of the class. Tasuki walked up to him and asked in an annoyed tone "What did you do?" He simply replied "I don't know." "Whatever you did, I'd apologize if I were you." Tasuki then walked away. Ichigo then felt a woosh of air. He turned around and noticed that Renji was gone.

Hatoshi's POV

-----------

Hatoshi was still crying when she left the school. She quickly walked to a back alley and stayed there for five minutes. When she finally stopped crying she continued to walk home. Boy, was she glad to be out of there. She looked down at the ground when she realized that Ichigo saw her moment of weakness. Why did he have to see that? Why? What was he going to say next Monday? Would he taunt her like her old 'friends' would? Or would he say nothing and eventually hold it against her as blackmail? Whatever it was, she dreaded the thought of showing her face at school. Hatoshi's thought's were cut off by a loud booming sound. She looked around to see, to her dispair, nothing. She then realized that she was flying through the air, like she was some kind of doll. She felt her head hit the pavement with a sickining _crack_ and felt a large bump growing. She felt strange and disoriented, like in some kind of trance. Her eyes closed and she kept her head to the ground. She could hear a loud roar and the sound of metal clashing against concrete. When she opened her eyes she saw a huge white monster fighting against a man with with black clothes. He had firey red hair and a pair of, wait a minute! This was just like her dream!! Except, the white monster was spider-shaped!! Hatoshi's eyes flew wide open as she saw images of things she thought were just dreams fly past her. She also heard brief bits of sentances in her mind:

_"What's a hollow?" _

_"That." _

_"Run!!!"_

_"Before I go, can you tell me your name??"_

_"R----. R---- ------."_

Hatoshi held her head in her hands. What was that name?? She squeezed her eyes shut to attempt remebering. It begain with an "R" she was sure of it. Now what went after that R?

"_My name is Re-"_

An "e"!!! And after that???

_" Re--- Abarai." _

Abarai?! Now that was familar!!! But what came before it? Hatoshi squeezed her head with her hands. Think, think! What was it??

_"I'm Hatoshi Takamata."_

_"Renji. Renji Abarai."_

Hatoshi's eyes flew completely open. She gasped when she saw the man, had a gash on his shoulder. "RENJI!!!" Hatoshi screamed. She then begain to run towards the white monster.

Renji's POV

---------

Renji whirled around at the sound of his name. His jaw dropped at the sight of the girl running straight towards him. He immediantly felt a large amount of spiritual pressure emmiting from her body. A large blue light shined around her and she was blotted from his view. The hollow cringed against the light in fear and confusion. When the light dissipated he almost fainted. There she was, but no longer wearing a school uniform. No, she was wearing a _shihakusho._ She was holding a _zanpakuto _that looked pretty much like your average ordinary _zanpakuto _but, with only one difference. The _hamon_ of the blade had a breaking wave pattern, it was quite beautiful to look at. She ran in front of Renji and yelled "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on something your own size?" She then jumped into the air and slashed the hollow's face from nose to mouth. The hollow backed away, schreeching as it went. "Why didn't you tell me you were a _shinigami_?!" Renji demanded. She then turned around, her face losing all traces of seriousness. "What's a shinigami??" she asked in an embarrased tone. Renji nearly fell over. "What you are right now!!! You just inflicted a heavy wound on that hollow!!" Hatoshi gave Renji a look that said "Are you crazy?!" "Oh my...Look at yourself! Your in a _shinigami's_ uniform, you have a _zanpakuto_, you just hurt that hollow for crying out loud!!" Hatoshi looked down at herself and almost fainted. "Why am I in a kimono??!! Why do I have a sword?? And why am I reliving that dream I had last night?? Wait. If your here, then that wasent a dream. HOLY CRAP!!! I was almost killed a week ago!! But why are you here anyway, Renji?" Renji shifted uncomfortably and said "I'll tell after we defeat the hollow, okay?" Hatoshi gripped her sword in a classic samurai movie stance. "Okay, but you'd better tell me everything."

The two bounded after the hollow, swords gleaming in the sunlight. Hatoshi went from the right and was able to land a shallow cut on the hollow's side. Renji attacked from below and stabbed the hollow in the chest. When he tried to remove his sword, he realized it was stuck. "Aww -" the hollow attempted to bite down on Renji's head but Hatoshi sliced it's neck before it could even take a bite. "You alright?" she yelled. "Yeah, I owe you one." "Nuh, uh! You saved me that first time, we're even now." "Well, let's just purifiy this thing and be over with it." "Okay!!" She slashed the hollow in the mouth and then delivered a blow that extended all the way down the entire face. Renji then slashed the hollow's entire head off. The hollow disipated into nothingness. Hatoshi fell on her bottom, breathing heavily. "Wow, that was hard! Are you okay?" she then jumped up to tend to his wound. "I'm fine Hatoshi.." he turned away from her and felt himself blushing. "Aww crap." he muttered. "Did I do something wrong Renji-san??" Hatoshi asked quietly. "No no no!!" he exclaimed. He then turned around to find her with a concerned look on her face. "You did very well for your first hollow, trust me." She smiled a little. "But I want to know something Renji-san." "What Hatoshi?" "Why am I a _shinigami_ to begin with?? I mean, I just thought that I was a normal schoolgirl who would grow up to be an excutive when I was older. Now, I'm just confused..." "Well Hatoshi. I don't really know why you are a shinigami...That I would like to know.." Hatoshi sighed and then asked: "Your going to erase my memories..Arnt you??" Renji looked away and felt a strong pang of guilt. "I might." "Might?" "If I erase your memories, they might come back again and with your powers..who knows what would happen?? I think that the best idea would be to explain what happened to the Soul Society and hope that everything comes out for the best. Until then, I'm going to continue to be your bodyguard." "Bodyguard?!" Hatoshi exclaimed. Renji then procceded to explain what happended after he defeated the hollow and knocked her out. "Oh...Well..um.." she turned her head away and said "Thank you for saving me from the hollow." Renji could see a slight tinge of pink on her face. He smiled ever so slightly and said "Comon. Let's get you home."

Hatoshi's POV

----------

Hatoshi was glad to be home. Her 'bodyguard' followed her closely from behind. It was funny to see him pass beside her parents and watching them shiver from his presence. When they reached her room, she flopped on her bed and hugged her stuffed tiger close. "Man, am I glad to be back here. I can get some shut-eye for once, with it being the weekend and all." "Glad to hear it." he replied. She looked up to see him standing by her window. "Do you miss your world?? The Soul Society?" "Not that badly. It's nice to be able to streach my legs once in a while. Get some fresh air." "Oh." she looked down towards the floor. "Wish I could do that." Renji looked at Hatoshi with concern. "What do you mean??" "I wish I could pop into another world, do some cool stuff and then pop back into my world.." "Well Hatoshi. It's not like _shinigami _do it for fun. We come down here to defeat hollows and preform _konso_..Unless you like to fight hollows, being a _shinigami _isnt all that fun." "Oh..Must be annoying to listen to me complain then." "No, you didnt understand. It's cool." He smiled again. "Is it boring being a bodyguard?" "No actually..I got to fight a few hollows everyday." "But, those hollows are after me because of my soul right?" "Not every single hollow in town, just 25 of them." "Well that's nice." she replied sarcastically. She turned around, her back to the redhead. "Why don't you add an honorific when you say my name??" Hatoshi asked quietly. Renji blushed a little. "I just forgot about it..But if you want me to call you Hatoshi-san, I'll be willing to comply." "No, it's just...different..that's all." Renji was confused. "Why do you like honorifics so??" "I went to an academy where if you didnt use proper manners...you would be punished...badly. That applys for honorifics as well."

Renji's POV

----------

Renji felt..strange.. Why was an almost complete stranger opening up to him? It felt kind of wierd, and yet he didnt mind.. "I must sound like such a crybaby!" Hatoshi exclaimed. "I mean, I'm just all of a sudden talking about how badly my life sucks and theres probably like 50 millon other people that have it worse than I do!! I mean..I should be happy with what I have and..and..and..." Hatoshi began to break out in tears. Renji remained silent. He slowly walked up to Hatoshi and he bent down to her level. "Are you..um...oh what am I kidding!! Your obviously not okay as you're crying and all that...Um..." He sat down on the bed beside her and placed a hand on her back. The sobbing stopped in a few minutes. She looked up at him and blushed a deep crimson. "Uh..." Renji then realized the awkwardness of her position and took his hand away. She buried her face in a pillow and cried quietly "Why me??!!" Renji laughed softly. "You going to be alright??" "Yep..Umm could you get out of my room..." "Why??" "If your in my room..how am I going to change into my pajamas?" It was Renji's turn to turn crimson. "_Gomen nasai_!!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

--

"You can come back in.." she called. Renji walked through the door to see her clad in a pair of light blue pajamas. Renji gulped. Why did he have to watch over a girl??? A cute one especially?? Holy Crap??!! Did he just think of her as cute??!! Oh gawd no... His thoughts were cut off by : "Are you okay??" Hatoshi was looking at him with a tilted head. He turned around to face a mirror. To his horror he saw that his face was blood red. This was not going to be an easy job... "Yes I'm fine Hatoshi..." "That's good.." He turned around again to see her snuggled in her bed. "That's really...good..." Her eyes were halfway closed when she dropped her tiger. Renji chuckled softly. "Good...real...good..." Her eyes were completely closed now. Renji picked up the tiger and placed it snuggly in her grasp. He smiled again and wrapped the covers more closely around her. He then sat on her floor and said "Good night." His eyes closed slowly and the _fukutaicho_ slept.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm Chapy 3..Well, whoever's reading this...Hope you like. Please leave reviews..


	4. Lessons

Chapter 4

Lessons

Well here's chapter 4...Hmm what will become of Hatoshi now?? Read on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji's POV

-------

It was 4 in the morning. Renji woke to the sound of someone speaking. His eyes opened slightly to see his ward tossing in her sleep. "Mmm?" He stood up and walked over to her petite form. Her brow was furrowed and covered in a cold sweat. "Mmm..No..Please...Help...Help.." Renji didnt know what to do. He could take a peek and see what she was dreaming, but that was a bit rude. Or he could wake her out of this nightmare and attempt to comfort her, but that was also out of the question. What was he, her boyfriend?? He didnt think that acquaintances did that sort of thing. Well maybe they wernt exactly 'acquaintances' anymore but still, they wernt best friends either. Hmm this was a toughee. He then decided to wake her from this nightmare, but, he would do it in a secretive manner. He gently pushed her shoulder. She began to relax and (after a few more shoves) stop moving altogether. She was now breathing in a calm manner and her eyes wernt moveing at all. Renji, now sastified with his work, sat down in his corner again and allowed his eyes to close again.

Hatoshi's POV

------

The sunlight through the curtains woke Hatoshi from a dreamless sleep. Well, maybe not so dreamless. She opened her eyes to see Renji sitting on the floor by the window. He looked at her and said "Good morning. Sleep well?" She yawned. "Sort of. I had this dream last night...It was bad at first..then..nothing." She blushed, "I bet I'm boring you with my rambling. Heh heh." "Hm, I have nothing else to do, so no worries on your part." "Oh." Silence was an awkward thing. "Soo..." Renji began. "What do you do around here anyway?? To quell your boredom and whatnot?" Hatoshi gave Renji a blank look. "So much for that idea." he murmered. She immediantly brightened up. "How about you give me lessons about how to be a _shinigami_??" "Wouldn't your parents notice your dissaperance?" "No. They're at work right now." "When don't they work?" Renji joked. "Sundays and holidays." Hatoshi immediantly answered. "Oh. _Waruii_." "No need, they work all the time, so I have a lot of free time to myself. It's kind of nice." She then smiled. Renji then noticed a black notebook on Hatoshi's study table. He walked over to it and picked it up. "What's this?" The color from Hatoshi's face drained away. He immediantly gave the journal to her. "What is that??" Hatoshi's face regained some of the color that was lost. She hugged the journal close and merely said "It's my diary.. My parents don't know that I have it. They think things like this are pointless and stupid. If they found this...They would probably burn it or something..." "I didn't know..I'm sorry." Hatoshi looked at him and smiled a little. "It's okay, it's actually a good thing that you found it. Now I can hide it before my parents get home. I shouldn't have been careless." A piece of paper fell out of the journal. It was folded over and was rather big. Renji bent down and was surprised to see himself on the paper. Hatoshi looked mortified. "Umm...I..Uh..You were asleep and well..I thought that well um.." She closed her eyes in anticipation, as if waiting to be struck by a unavoidable blow. "It's pretty good." Renji said. Hatoshi blushed. "Umm.. Thank you..I like to draw...Actually..this journal is a journal that I draw stuff in..Sorry about lying.." Renji handed the portrait back to Hatoshi. "You said you wanted shinigami lessons, correct?" Hatoshi nodded. "I know a place we need to go first. Follow me after you get dressed." He left the room.

-------

Hatoshi ran down the stairs to see Renji at the table with a bowl of cereal ready. "Eat. You need your energy if you want to train." Hatoshi smiled a little. After she sat down she said "_Domo arigatto_ Renji-san." While she was eating she noticed a news broadcast playing on the TV. "Today we announce the strange death of reknowned criminal Peter Griffin. There appears to be no evidance if a struggle and there seems to be signs of cardiac arrest as cause of death. This could be the work of mass serial killer Kira. Further updates-." "Could you turn that off?" Renji said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, okay." Hatoshi was puzzled by his behavior. "You shouldn't watch stuff like that. A bit grim for a bright mind like yours." "But I'm a _shinigami_, what could be 'too grim' for me?" "Trust me, you don't want to know. Finish your breakfast, quickly now." "Why do you want to leave so badly?" she asked innocently. "Because where we are going is very important." he replied stiffly. Hatoshi stuffed the rest of her cereal in her mouth and quickly ran upstairs to brush her teeth. A few minutes later, they were both outside and walking towards an area Hatoshi wasn't familiar with. "Where are we going Renji-san?" He laughed. "You'll see when we get there." "Grr.. Why do you have to be so difficult?" she growled. "Cause I am." he replied. He stuck out his tounge and said "Neh." She threw a fist at him, which he caught easily. "I belive Kurosaki is a bad influence on you Ms. Takamata." "How do you know about Ichigo?" "I saw him at your school and I heard the teacher say his name." "Oh.." "Ah here we are!" Hatoshi looked up to see a strange shop. "Are we at the right place Renji-san?" "Yes Hatoshi." He held his hands out in an "after you" gesture. "Ok then..."

She opened the front door to find a bizzare looking interior. A man in a black robe and a green and white hat appeared from a back room and said "Welcome to Urahara Shop, how may I...help..you?" He looked at her with a look of confusion and dissapointment. "Umm.. What is a young lady like you doing in a place like this??" he asked. He then looked around her as if expecting someone else. _Where is Renji-san??_ Hatoshi thought. "Did somebody send you here?" the man asked. She brightened up immediantly. "Yes!" "What is that persons name?" "It's me, you stupid, flirting, insulting, make-fun-of-people's-intellegance, little-" Renji burst through the wall, yelling curses and insults as he went. "Annoying, tyranical,-" The man in the hat was completely unphased by the barrage of insults. "What did your friend ask you to buy?" He continued. Hatoshi was bewildered by the mans behavior. "Um sir, the person who sent me is currently yelling at you.." The man flipped out at this statement. He pulled out a small spray-candy looking object and was about to spray it in her face when Renji immediantly pulled down an object from a shelf and hit Hatoshi on the head with it. "WHOA!!!" She fell across the room and looked down to see herself in a _shinigami_ uniform again. "Ummm Renji-san?? Did I die again??" The man looked at Hatoshi with a look of complete bewilderment. "Explain yourself Abarai." He said. "She's one of us Urahara, isnt that painfully obvious?" "Yes, but it seems to me that you still have your powers. Who gave them to her?" "Nobody Urahara-san." Hatoshi piped up. Hatoshi and Renji then explained the whole story to (as Hatoshi now calls him) Kisuke-san.

He looked at her with a look of intrest and slight intruige. "Hmmm. Ms. Takamata, have you ever seen a ghost?" Hatoshi looked towards the floor. "Yes. I was 10. I saw my grandmother right after she died. After that I could see them everywere. I just pretended that they wernt real and eventually, they stopped talking to me. I forgot about them and then I couldnt see them." "Hmm. Well, first order of buisness is to find you proper training." "Which will be handled by ME." Renji said immediantly. "For now." Kisuke cut in. "After learning the baby steps, she will come to me." "You'll kill her!" Renji exclaimed. "If Kurosaki can live through it, she can." "Kurosaki is on a completely different level than her!!" Renji yelled back. "She wouldn't even be unseated in a company!" Renji continued to yelled. "Well, that is true but please consider the beauty's feelings, she is right here. Actually, she's like a flower. A beautiful flower...Ms. Flower it is!" "That's off the subject!!!" Renji yelled. "But seriously, consider the flower's feelings." Kisuke replied. "Freeloader-kun.." he added in a malicious tone. Hatoshi walked over to her body. "Ummm..Shouldn't I be going back in here??" "Actually Flower-chan,-" "Flower-chan?! What right do you have to call her 'chan'?! She barely knows you!!" Renji screamed. "Renji-san. Please stop screaming, your going to lose your voice if you do." Hatoshi said calmly. Renji calmed down slightly. "Oh..Well..Okay." he shoke his head vigorously. "Anyway. Not yet Hatoshi. You need to train, remeber? By the way Kisuke, I need a soul-realeaser. Perferably one that is shaped like something everday, something...normal." Kisuke pulled out a lighter. "What's with the lighter??" Hatoshi asked. Renji then shoved her to the ground. She saw nothing for a brief second, but then saw the shop surrondings and her two friends. "Why didnt I fall asleep?" She asked. "That's because I erased your memory last time." Renji anwered. "Oh yeah..." she answered. She looked down. She was in her cute outfit of jeans and a black tee-shirt again. "Wait. I thought we were going to train." Hatoshi said quietly. "Yes, but first I am going to show you the purpose of this lighter." Renji replied. He took it out of Kisuke's hand and held up the bottom to her face. "What do you see?" Hatoshi looked closely. "I see a skull with blue flames around it. Intreasting. Simple. Cute." "Good. Now walk outside with me."

Renji POV

-----

The three walked around the back of the shop into a simple courtyard with some small puffs of grass here and there. "Now the point of this lighter is to remove your soul from your body. And why would I want to do that Hatoshi?" "Because that's the only time I'm a shinigami?" she answered. "Good." He smiled. "Our first order of buisness is to train you to be used to the sensation of leaving your body. Since you are a human, this usually dosent occur in your life unless you are in fact, dead." "Naw." Kisuke said sarcastically. "Shut up Urahara, I'm trying to be a teacher here!" "So teachers reapeat usless bits of info?" Kisuke asked innocently. "Yes but- HEY!!!" Renji shot a look at Kisuke that said "If you don't shut up, I will kill you". "I'd like to see you try." Kisuke said mockingly. "GRRRR.." Renji closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. Don't look bad in front of the student. Don't freak out. Whatever you do, don't freak out. He opened his eyes to see Hatoshi with a smile that said "Good job." Renji smiled to himself. Maybe being a teacher wasent going to be so hard.

A few hours later.. Hatoshi POV

---------

Hatoshi was walking down the street again, this time going back towards her house. "Ugh...Renji how do you deal with all of those zanpakuto drills..I'm sore from just falling out of my body all of those times.." "You get used to it. After all, it's just your first day of training. We have tons of time for training anyway. The Soul Society already knows I'm here and they won't come tracking me down to find me." "But Renji..." She looked towards the ground. "What about school??" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Well... I could give you lessons on weekends and on weekdays Ichigo can deal with the hollows." "I-I-Ichigo?!" Renji instanly had a look of mortification cross his face. "How can Ichigo deal with hollows?! He's not a shinigami!! Right Renji?! Isnt he??" Renji looked away. "Renji??" He then looked at her and said in an annoyed tone: "Yes, he's a shinigami. Well sort of..He borrowed powers from another shinigami and since his father is one, he had some to begin with and now he can do bankai, and well.." "Why didnt you tell me?" He then looked away again. She looked closely and she could see a tinge of red on his face. "I..Umm..." "Are you jealous of Ichigo??" He snapped his head back as if she said an insult "NO!! I am the furthest thing from jealous! I'm actually happy that he's a shinigami because I don't have to worry about hollows so I can do my misson of looking after you, and teach you how to be a proper shinigami and relax the whole way through." He then stormed ahead, leaving an angry red halo of light in his wake. She ran ahead to catch up. Maybe she could patch things up by changing the subject. "Ummm.." She looked around. What to talk about?? Hmm what was that red halo anyway?? "Renji?" "What Hatoshi?" he snapped back. "Is it about great, glorious Ichigo again?" "NO." The halo turned slightly pink. "Then what?" "What's that halo around you?? It's making me think that your a mood ring..." Renji turned around to face her. He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't tell you this already..It's your reitetsu..It's basiclly your spirit energy's ummm what do you humans call it??" "Manisfastation?" Hatoshi chimed in. "Yes, thank you Hatoshi." He smiled. They started walking again, with Renji lecturing on reitetsu as they went. Hatoshi smiled. Good, he wasnt angry anymore. She didn't like to see him mad. She then noticed that his reitetsu was barely there. "Actually, I'm surprised that you can sense it at your level of development." He continued. "Why is it almost gone?" Hatoshi asked innocently. "Well, with any person their reitetstu isnt noticable unless their spirit energy is in use." "Oh. Okay." She smiled again. "By the way Renji, what's a 'bankai'?" Renji smiled. They continued to talk all the way to Hatoshi's house.


	5. Secrets Told

Strange things..

Chp 5

Hmm chapter 5... and almost no readers...oh well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatoshi focus

---------

Hatoshi awoke to the sound of Renji's voice. "Hey, get up." She opened her eyes slightly. "Renji...It's Sunday, leave me alone..." "Um, hate to tell you this, but it's Monday.." "WHAT?!" She bolted up from her bed. "What happened to Sunday?!" "We spent it training, but by the time we were done, you just up and collasped on me." "Then why don't I remember anything?" "I dunno. Probabaly because you slept the rest of the day away. People sometimes forget things when they sleep." "But whole days?!" "Good point there... But otherwise, you need to get ready for school." Renji then left the room. Hatoshi sighed. "I swear sometimes, think I'm going crazy.."

---

When Hatoshi got to her classroom, an unfamiliar girl with short black hair walked pass her. "Must be a new student, right Renji?" Silence followed her sentence. "Renji?" Hatoshi looked around. The redhead was no where to be seen. "Oh well.." Hatoshi also noticed that Ichigo wasnt in the classroom either. "Strange.." She sat down quietly and began to pull out her school things. "Good morning Takamata-san." Hatoshi looked upward to see a familar burnette. "Good morning Keigo-san.." Hatoshi replied quietly. "Did you see --" "Keigo, quit flirting with Hatoshi-san and sit down!" Ichigo suddenly said. "_There he is._" Hatoshi thought. Keigo ran to his seat faster than a dog that had been whacked on the nose. "Did he say anything perverted?" Ichigo asked. Hatoshi shoke her head. She then remembered the girl she had seen earlier. "Ichigo, did you see the new girl in class today?" "New girl? Isnt that you?" He laughed a little. "Oh, thanks for remebering me Ichigo!" a voice behind him yelled. Ichigo whirled around. Hatoshi blankly looked at the girl she had seen earlier. "You know her?" Hatoshi asked in a confused voice. Ichigo hugged the small girl and exclaimed "Rukia! I havent seen you in forever!! Where have you been!!" "Ah, I see.." Hatoshi said in a manner-of-fact voice. "She's your girlfriend!" Ichigo and Rukia both blushed deep shades of red. "Are not!!!!" Hatoshi smiled. "Rukia-san, I apologize if you ever thought that I pulled a move on Ichigo-san. He's just a friend and I care about him as such." "We are not going out!!" they both yelled. "That's what you say..." Hatoshi teased. She turned around towards the window and pretended to innocently look out the window. "Hatoshi..." Ichigo began, "Rukia's a very close friend of mine and she left a little while before you transfered here. I'm just really happy to see her again." Hatoshi immediantly felt guilty. She turnned around and bowed her head. "_Gomen nasai _Ichigo-san and Rukia-san...I could tell you were only friends...I was just joking..." "Ichigo!" Rukia whacked him upside the head. "You made her feel bad! By the way Hatoshi, it's all good." Hatoshi looked at them with a bewildered look on her face. "Ok.." Hatoshi looked around again. "Looking for someone?" Rukia innocently asked. Hatoshi, not paynig any attention to the question, said aloud: "Geez, where is Renji-san??" "Renji-san??" "Yea, really tall, huge red ponytail, wears sunglasses.."

When she realized the error of her words she froze. "Uh...heh heh..." Ichigo looked at her sternly. "We need to talk.." The three walked to an outdoor area. Ichigo threw his head back and yelled "Renji, get your red haired butt over here." Hatoshi looked around. Ichigo continued in an angry voice. "Renji...we know that she can see you...come here right now before we erase her memory this second.." In seconds, Renji appeared. "What? Oh, hi Rukia." He gave a big grin. "Oh wipe that grin off your face you idiot. Explain why she is able to see you, and acutally wants you in her presence." Renji blushed slightly and proceded to explain the whole story. "So I'm supposed to be looking after her until they take me off of guard duty.." He scratched the back of his head with an embarrased face. Rukia began to look at Hatoshi, as if a doctor examining her. "Well, she definately had _shinigami_ powers to begin with, you can tell by the feel of her spirit energy." "WHAT?! I never noticed when I was first looking after her!" Renji exclaimed. "You don't pay attention." Rukia merely stated. "If I had to look after her, I would have reported this right away... _Ahem_.." She gave him a look that said "That means you." "Well...Not yet.." Renji said quietly. "And why not?" Rukia asked in an angry tone. "Well..maybe I should report it after she learns the name of her _zanpaktuo_.." "That could take weeks!!! Longer with the amount of time your taking to train her!!!" Renji looked away with an embarrased look. "Your too cruel..." "No, your just a wuss.." Hatoshi looked down. "If Renji doesnt report this..what would happen?" Rukia looked at her with a puzzeled expression. "Well, he could get in serious trouble...But, he might not..It depends really.." Hatoshi thought for a moment. "Renji, call them. Please." Renji had a slightly suprised look on his face. "Ok.." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He then gave them all a shooing motion. When they all left Renji began to talk.

Renji focus

------

"Hello? This is Renji Abarai, can I talk to my captain?" "Just a minute." Renji waited for a second. He then heard the voice of his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Talk to me." "Well, turns out the girl I'm on guard duty for naturally had shinigami powers. I began to train her so she could be able to fight hollows herself." There was a pause. "Who gave you authority to train her?" "Well, I went over the matter with Kisuke Urahara, and for now...She's in my hands." Another pause. "Hmm due to the fact that Urahara is banned from the Soul Society he does not have the proper authority...but he also is an ex-captain...Hmm..you can proceed with your current actions for now...but I'll talk to the higher ups about this.. What is the name of the soul your looking after?" Renji shifted uncomfortably. "Hatoshi..Hatoshi Takamata." There was no response from Byakuya, then a click. "Strange...But whatever." He then walked towards the direction of Hatoshi's classes.

Hatoshi focus

-----

Hatoshi was in the middle of a complicated math problem when Renji re-appeared. "What did they say?" Hatoshi whispered quietly. "Well...for now...I'm allowed to train you." Hatoshi nearly yelled out in excitement, but Renji held her mouth shut. "Fank oo". "No problem." he replied with a smile. "Just ask her out already." Ichigo murmered quietly. "Wha??" Hatoshi said. "I'm gonna kill you Kurosaki!!!!" He would have done so, were it not for the look Hatoshi gave him. "Grr...Not the face..." He sat down beside her and watched as she began to do more math problems. "Why do you defend him so much?" Renji whispered in Hatoshi's ear. Hatoshi looked at Renji and said in a very quiet voice: "You know I'm an only child, right?" Renji looked at her with a confused face. "Really? I just thought that your parents didnt talk about your siblings, because I saw no pictures of anybody in your house.." Hatoshi looked at Ichigo and then looked at Renji. She wrote somthing on a piece of paper and handed it to Renji. It said : "Well...Ichigo is like an older brother..Since I was an only child, and I didnt have many friends, I didnt really have anyone to look up to. Ichigo...well...He kinda fills the position of 'protective older brother'... Which brings me to a question...Why do you dislike him so much??" Renji shot her a confused look. He grabbed one of her spare pencils and wrote on the back: "I tell you later." He placed the paper on her desk quietly, gaining attention from none of the people in the class. He laughed a little when Hatoshi read his response. A look of complete frustration crossed her face when she had finished reading. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and whispered "Why do you have to be so difficult?" She then felt a hand to her ear and heard Renji whisper back in that extreamly cute, cocky tone of voice: "I just am." She could then hear him chuckling. She looked at the teacher to see if she was watching and then looked at Renji. "What is so funny??" she whispered in an angry tone. "Your face is blood red." Renji replied in between chuckles. She shot him a look of complete anger and embarrassment and then turned her attention to her classwork.

---------

Finally, the end of the day had come. Hatoshi was glad to be able to go home and relax. When she was exiting the main building, Ichigo and Rukia walked up to Hatoshi. Rukia gave Ichigo a little shove towards Hatoshi and said "Ichigo's been telling me what's been happening since I left, and he now has something to tell you.." "Rukia, I was going to tell her anyway!!" "Just do it!" "Ugh...Umm...You remember what happened last week??" Hatoshi's eyes widened. She knew something like this was going to happen. He was going to make fun of her for crying or some trivial thing like that. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. What she wasnt expecting were the words "I'm sorry." Hatoshi opened one eye. "What??" "I said it. There. Are you happy Rukia??" "Yes, now we may leave." After Rukia said this, the two began to walk away. Hatoshi was completely confused. He said sorry... But why? What was there to apologize about? She nearly jumped when she heard Renji say "He's apologizing about making you cry, you...umm.." She turned around to see him deep in thought. "Ditz??" Hatoshi said quietly. "No..something nicer than that, but not to cutesy..." "Dolt??" "No..That's it!!" "Dolt?" "No, I just figured it out. The word I'm looking for is 'dork'." She sighed and began to walk towards her house. "Hey, hey, hey!!! Wait up!!" She pretended to ignore him as he followed her loyally. After a few minutes of silence she began to speak to him. "You know, ditz is a bit nicer than dork.." "Nuh, uh!!" He replied. "Ditz can have a preppy context, and as far as I know, you are not a complete idiot due to hair products." She couldn't help smiling at that comment. "Not all preppy people are stupid you know. A few of my old friends were preps." "Yeah, friends, make you do homework for them because they're too stupid to do it themselves." She giggled slightly. "Your mean, you know that?" "Ah but you love me for it." He turned a little pink and then said "I didnt mean it in that way...I mean.." "I understand Renji, you big dork." She shot him a mischevious smile and began to run ahead. "Hatoshi! Wait up!!! Hey!!" He began taking off after her. They ran whole way.


	6. What do u do?

Chapter 6

What do you do?

here is chapter 6... wow. still only a few readers... oh well.. Dont own Bleach, wish i owned Renji tho... ;P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatoshi focus

----------

The next few weeks after Renji had came into Hatoshi's life flew by like seconds. She was making good grades in her class (naturally), and with Renji's lessons, she was becoming a more adapt _shinigami_. She knew how to preform konso, she could properly cast the few _kido_ Renji could remember, and she was a natural in swordsmanship. Renji would often give compliments about her rate of development, or how quickly she learned things. That didnt mean that he didnt give constructive criticism though...But overall he was still a good teacher. It was now a Saturday again, about five weeks since she gained her powers. She was sitting in her room, fiddiling around with a drawing she had been working on, when Renji walked in. "Hey! When are we going to start training?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a strange expression of what appeared to be fondness, and said "Give me a second, I have to call headquarters." He jumped through the window and then on to her roof (he said he got better reception there).

Renji focus

---------

Renji was glad to be on the roof. Did she have to see him with that goofy look? Did she? Ugh... He pulled out his cell phone again and reread the text message he had recived. It said "Call me again tomarrow, I have news." Renji nervously dialed the number to headquarters and listened to the dial tone.

"Abarai?" came the voice of Byakuya.

"Yep, you had news?"

"Oh, about that. The higher ups said that you can train the girl until she is able to come to the Soul Society herself."

Renji shivered. "Why do they want her there?" he asked calmly.

"Yamamoto-sama wants to see her himself.. By the way, he's granting you and her a power. To use if the two of you are seperated against your own will and you need to talk."

Renji was silent for a second. A "power"?? "What do you mean Byakuya-san?? Power??"

"It's telepathy Abarai... The only problem is that you need to get your gigai from Urahara before you can have it activated.. Then you have to give it to her via poke to the forehead, while still in the gigai."

Renji could hardly speak. They were going to give him telepathy?! An assistant captain?? Only the highest of shinigami could gain extra powers!! This was totally awesome!!!!

"Yes Byakuya-san. This gift is most appreciated."

"Don't thank me, thank Yamamoto. Though I feel the need to warn you Abarai, somethings not right about all of this... I mean.. Why that soul of all souls to be focusing on?? Keep a close eye on her.." The phone clicked.

Renji shouted into the air with joy. "I can't believe it!! I'm geting an extra power!! Woo!! Wait." He stopped cheering. "I need to get my gigai..Hmm Hatoshi's parents havent left yet..I know! I'll just go without her! I can be back in at least five minutes." He began to climb back down the window and stopped. There she was, looking so innocent with the act of drawing something from her imagination. He smiled. She always looked so cute doing that, her brow furrowed, her concentration deep. Gah!! He can't feel this way, she was his student and friend! It would be plain wierd! Plus, he was so much older than her anyway!!! "Fate..You suck..."

She looked up from her drawing. "How did it go?" He couldn't help smiling. She was always worried about everyone else but herself.. Gah!!!

"It went quite well. Oh! Come here!"

She walked towards him. "What is it??"

"Okay, I have to go to Urahara's for a second to get something. I would usually take you with me, but as your parents arnt going to leave until 10:00 today, your going to have to wait here. I'll leave the soul releaser here in case a hollow comes by, but dont use it until it knows that you are here and it's coming for you. Understand?"

She nodded quickly with a serious look on her face. "My parents should be gone in about 5 minutes, as it is 9:55 and all... Can't it wait then?"

He smiled. " 'Fraid not, it's pretty important. I'll be back in a few minutes, so don't worry, okay??" His hand rested on her shoulder for a second and then he lept through her window, to Urahara's. He could hear her faintly saying "Bye."

Hatoshi focus

--------

"By-...e.." She looked around her room and sighed. What would be so important that he couldn't wait for her parents to leave the house?? Ugh...

"Hatoshi!!" Hatoshi bolted from her room to the hallway.

"Yeah mom?" she yelled down the stairs.

"Your father and I are going to work now." her mother yelled back "We won't be back until late, so dinner's in the fridge and if you don't want lasagna than you can cook something else. We have plenty of food in this house so don't complain about it."

"Ok mom, love you."

"You too dear, bye!"

"Bye!!" The door shut with a soft thump. Hatoshi sighed again. Alone in the house like usual... "I guess I can work on my picture.." She walked back to her room and continue to work on the outline of her picture. She smiled. The subject of her most recent drawings had been the same for quite some time... This time the subject was fighting a gigantic monster.. Doing rather well too. She giggled. If Renji saw these he would probably turn blood red.. Her smile began to droop at that thought. Renji probably wasent going to be in her world for very long too.. He said himself that he would probably return once she had learned her _zanpakuto's_ name. Kind of odd that swords have names. But, they wernt ordinary swords, were they? She shook her head. "Ugh... I just go off, don't I.." It was a crappy thing to know that a friend of yours was going to leave soon.. Well, was he more than just a friend?? No, he was more..like a guy-friend, that's it, like Ichigo! Well, Ichigo was like a brother... And Renji was the farthest thing from that.. Well, he did tease her alot.. But people do that anyway.. She sighed again. "I'm a wreck.." At the end of that sentence she heard a loud _BOOM_. She ran to her window and gaped at the humongous hollow outside.

It was much larger than most hollows. It was really tall and had a long nose on it's face. Hatoshi had never seen a hollow that large before. She looked around for the soul-releaser and was about to grab it, when she remembered what Renji had said. "Crap.." It sucked that she couldnt go and fight it.. It was a threat to all living souls! A _shinigami_ was supposed to fight these!! Then, the hollow turned it's head in the direction of her house, as if looking for something. Hatoshi froze. It wasnt looking at something in that direction, it was looking at her.

Renji focus, rewinding time a bit to when he first left.

-------

Renji hurried towards Urahara's with as much speed as he could muster. The scenery around him began to blur as he moved along. _"I can't leave Hatoshi alone for long.."_ Renji thought to himself. He bound onward, quickining his pace. In minutes he reached Urahara's. He burst into the shop to see Yoruichi at the counter. He sighed in relief. "At least it's not Urahara.." he murmered to himself.

Yoruichi looked up. "Abarai? Kisuke told me a girl was with you last time...Arent you supposed to be watching her??"

"Yes I am, but I left the soul-releaser with her. She can handle herself for a few minutes."

"You have much confidence in your student."

"Yeah, so?"

"Confidence can easily become arrogance.."

"I don't have the time for a lecture, I need my gigai and I need it now."

Her golden eyes flashed. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground. "Don't give me an attitude Abarai.." she warned him. She pulled him up. "Why do you need it? You seem to be in good enough condition, apart from that big head of yours.."

Renji stopped himself from screaming at the woman, and said in a calm voice, "The higher ups gave me a "power" and I need my gigai so I can transfer it to Hatoshi."

Yoruichi gave him a bewilrdered look. "A "power"?? To you? Strange.. You're no captain.. Well, if that's what they want.. Follow me." She waved her hand for him to follow.

"Jinta, Ururu, come here." The two children appreared at once. "I need Mr. Abarai's gigai."

"Over here ma'am." Ururu quietly said. She pointed to a certain room and began to walk in that direction. After a few steps, she opened a door to show a room filled with countless bodies lined up in rows. She picked up a body that was a complete doppleganger of Renji and handed it to Yoruichi. "This is his."

Yoruichi smiled. "Thank you, now run along you two." As soon as Yoruichi said this, the children were gone. "Good kids.." Yoruichi murmered. She turned around and looked at him. "Well?"

"Is it naked?" Renji replied.

"No. Do you think Kisuke is that perveted?"

Renji turned slightly pink. "No. Just give me my body."

"As you wish." She threw the gigai straight at Renji. The next thing he felt was a huge thump on his chest.

"Ow..." He opened his eyes to see the floor right in his face. "ugh..Thank you.." He lifted himself off of the floor and brushed off his shirt. Wait? Shirt? He must be in his gigai! Good, now to get back to Hatoshi.

"I'd be hurrying to your ward if I were you.." Yoruichi said quietly.

Renji looked at her with a bewildered expression. "What?! I was going to do that anyway!"

"I know Abarai..It's just that a hollow has appeared."

"So? Can't Ichigo take care of it?"

"Kurosaki is at another side of town..Fighting about three medium strength hollows."

"Okay...What's so bad about this one?"

"It's close by.. Very close by. Look at the radar." She held up a small purple cell phone. There were two different colored dots.

"What does this mean?? I can't read this kind of crap."

Yoruichi sighed. "Ugh...The red dot is the hollow, the blue dot is..What's her name again?"

"Hatoshi." "Thank you Abarai, anyway, look at the size of the red dot."

He looked at the dots again. He saw that the red dot was about five times the size of the blue one. "So..Some hollows are big." Yoruichi slapped her face.

"Ugh..You idiot..It's a gillian menos after Hatoshi!!" Renji felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"M-m-menos?!"

"Like I said, it's just a gillian, but I don't know if your student can handle one of these." She then handed him a red phone. "This is an exact copy of what I hold in my hand now, save the color. Use it to find the hollow and dispatch it. Also, I wouldn't advise Hatoshi getting into the battle."

"Well, that's rather obvious Yoruichi, but thanks for all the help. If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save." He bounded past her and out the door.

-----------

He held the phone in front of his face to see that the red dot was getting closer to Hatoshi. "Not good...Please Hatoshi..don't try to fight it.. just get out of there..."

Hatoshi focus

------

Hatoshi was terrifed. The hollow was advancing towards her. As it came closer and closer she could feel a strange pressure everywhere. "Spirit pressure.." It looked directly at her and roared loud and clear. "How far is it from here??" She wondered to herself. It wasnt that far, it would probably have to take a good seventy steps and it would be in close enough range to grab her from her window. "Well Renji did say that if it was coming, I could go shinigami on it's butt... But this dosent feel like an ordinary hollow...It's different.." Her hand strayed towards the soul-releaser. She would grab it if the hollow came a bit to close for comfort and that's that. It took a few more steps towards her and roared again. "That's it!" She grabbed the soul-releaser and pressed the skull side hard against her forehead.

Renji focus

------

Renji ran as fast as his gigai would allow it. He looked at the map again to see that the red dot was extreamly close to Hatoshi. "Oh no..." He continued to run until he saw the menos itself. He looked upward to see a small blue light flying about it. "Hatoshi!" _"She must have felt that it was nessecary..Sorry Yoruichi..Looks like she got into it anyway."_ he thought. He ran towards the direction of her house and jumped upward. "Roof to roof will be faster." In mere minutes he was at her house and in Hatoshi's room. "Good thing she leaves the window unlocked..." He found her limp body on the bed with the soul releaser in hand. He pried it from her fingers and hid himself under her bed. He pressed the release part to his arm and felt himself go limp.

--------

He ran towards the menos and pulled out his zanpakuto. "Hatoshi! Can you hear me??"

The menos looked down at him. It screamed a loud roar and looked around for an invisble target. Renji looked around for any signs of life that was Hatoshi and began to feel a medium sized amount of spirit pressure. He jumped upward and saw a dark blue light streak towards him. The light disipated and where the light was Hatoshi appeared.

She looked down and exclaimed "Renji!"

The menos looked straight at the two. It raised it's gargantuan arm and swiped it towards them. The two dogded it easily.

"Hatoshi! Get over here!!"

The blue light came forward again. She stood before him, with a few slashes on her arms. Not much damage but wounds were wounds. He began to reach for healing oitment when he heard Hatoshi yell: "Renji!" She grabbed him from around the waist and jumped to the left. "Woah!" There was a large crash and Renji couldn't see due to a large amount of rubble. When the dust cleared, Renji saw Hatoshi still holding him from the waist, but she was laying on top of him and her eyes were squeezed shut. He also saw the menos's huge arm where they had just been.

"Hatoshi."

His arm shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly.

"Your okay."

"Yup. Thanks for the save." he replied. The arm began to move upward again. "We need to move. Hatoshi, you need to get up." She looked down and realized her current position. She turned a deep crimson and bolted up from him. She extended a hand and helped him get onto his feet. "I'll thank you properly later." he said to her. "But first...Howl, Zabimaru!" Hatoshi looked at him with amazment as his zanpakuto took it's true shape.

"How did you? Wha??"

"This is my buddy Zabimaru." He said cockly. He ran towards the menos and yelled "Keep to the back, if I need your help, I'll call you!"

"Okay!"

He continued to run towards the menos and jumped high. He reached the mask and slashed. Zabimaru stuck heavily into it's face. He flicked his wrist upwards and it released itself from the monster. He flicked it two more times and it slashed the menos twofold. It shreiked it pain and back up from Renji. "Ha! Scared are we?" He ran towards it and slashed again. This time the menos moved left and Renji missed. "Sneaky little..-" He stopped. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. There was a loud boom and Renji could feel a large amount of spirit pressure behind himself.

He whirled around to see another menos, this time, it was attacking Hatoshi. "HATOSHI!!!" He ran towards her direction and felt himself being knocked to the side. He looked upwards to see the menos he was fighting seconds ago. "I don't want to tango with you right now!" he yelled. He swung Zabimaru at the menos again and his face fell to see that it had not died. "Aw crap..I need to help Hatoshi..but how??" Thoughts bubbled in his head in desperation. Then, the solution hit him. "I can't believe that I have to do this..BANKAI!!!!" Light blue energy began to swirl around him and a large skeletal snake began to form. "Hihio Zabimaru!!!" He yelled. He first sent the snake after the hollow attacking Hatoshi, causing it to disipate in five attacks. He then sent the snake after the menos in front of him. At the first snap the menos dodged it and sent a huge claw towards Renji. Renji jumped upward, but not without being wounded on the arm. "Ngn..." In a few more attacks, the second hollow was gone. "Good..." His mind went to Hatoshi. "Hatoshi!!!!" He jumped on top of Hihio Zabimaru and rode towards her direction. The snake stopped. "Keep going!" Renji yelled to the snake. It shook it's head quietly and pointed its tail in a direction. "What??" He jumped off of the snake and waved his hand in dismisal. As the snake dissapeared, Renji ran quickly towards her reitatsu and stopped. There she was, zanpakuto in hand, laying on the ground in a pool of blood. He gently picked her up.

"Hatoshi?" He shoke her shoulder and began to call her name again. He placed his head under her neck and heard a faint pulse. "Hatoshi?! Please, say something!"

"Ugn...Renji? Why's your head right there?" "Gah!" He moved his head away and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm.." She was obviously lying. "Did I fight them good?"

"You did great Hatoshi."

"That's good.." Her eyes closed again and her head rested in his chest.

"I'm glad I wasnt a screwup.."

"Hatoshi! Stay with me!! Please!!!" There came no response. "Oh no.." He could feel her breathing in fast rapid gasps, blood was still pouring from her wounds. He layed her down on the ground and began to doctor her wounds as best he could with his small medical supplies. After a few minutes, he was able to stop her bleeding, but she still needed medical attention. He sheathed her zanpakuto for her and began to carry her back to her body.

Ichigo focus

----

It was late Saturday afternoon and Ichigo was bored to tears. Sure Rukia was over, and Ichigo was happy to have her there, but was still bored. There was a rapid knocking on his door. "I'll get it Rukia." He opened the door to see a bloody Renji carrying an extreamly bloody Hatoshi. "Ichigo...Help her..." He slumped slightly, but fought to regain his balance. "Please.." Ichigo grabbed Renji's colar. "What happened to Hatoshi-san?"

"Two menos grande.." He coughed up some blood. "Attacked us..One of them went after her, I fought them off with my bankai-" he had began to cough more. "But I was too late to prevent them from hurting her..Please. I know your father is a doctor. Help her."

"Your coming in here too, you know." Ichigo replied.

"Yea, yea, I know. But take care of her wounds first. She needs it more badly than I do."

Ichigo looked at the two and then yelled into the house: "Dad! I need you to take care of some hurt people!"

"Coming Ichigo!!" chimmed another voice. In ran Ichigo's dad, clad in white. "Woah!!! Abarai!!! Come this way, I'll tend your wounds right away!"

"NO. Take care of her wounds first." Renji held Hatoshi in front of Isshin. "Her first." He repeated bluntly. Ichigo could hear the sound of rapid breaths coming from Hatoshi and felt a pang of guilt for Renji.

"Dad..Go with his request."

"I was going to Ichigo! Now hand me the girl Mr. Abarai and I'll make sure she's right as rain."

Renji gingerly handed Isshin the small girl. When Isshin left the room, Renji colasped to the floor. "RENJI!" Rukia bolted from the couch at the sound of Ichigo yelling.

"What happened to him?!" Rukia asked in a worried tone.

"I dunno exactly, but he needs help too." Ichigo lifted Renji onto one of his shoulders and began following his father to the medical room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I've been wanting to get to that event. please review. I like having something to read too..


End file.
